Yin-yang
by celesticalhuntress
Summary: Marinette wasn't just the sweet, kind and naïve girl that she shows her classmates. Chloe wasn't just the spoiled selfish brat that she was to the class. Their parents had secrets and they too trained to carry on the roles. Full summary inside
1. Yin

**Yin-yang**

**Summary:** Marinette wasn't just the sweet, kind and naïve girl that she shows her classmates. Chloe wasn't just the spoiled selfish brat that she was to the class. Their parents had secrets and they too trained to carry on the roles. Now the four-year trial period was over, and they could finally go back to being best friends again. But first they need to cut ties. Hawkmoth had been discovered and need to be stopped. It's time for Ladybug and Lady Noir to show their true abilities.

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

**Warning: slightly out of character Marinette and Chloe**

** I picture Marinette as Yang and Chloe as Yin.**

Marinette hum as she eats breakfast.

"You are in a good mood today," Sabine observes cheerfully

"Of course, I am! I can finally stop pretending I have a crush on that spineless fool!" Marinette said happily.

"Language," Tom chide without much heat. He couldn't disagree with her when he heard and seen Adrien's behavior. He knows that if Marinette's trial period hadn't required her to pretend to have a crush on a person, she would never have paid any special attention to Adrien. He was too passive for her tastes. Marinette have always love people with a flaming passion and the drive and determination to achieve their dreams. She had been in love with Felix, another member of the Organization, for many years. The feelings have been returned. That was why the training council had decided that she need to pretend to be in love with someone. It was to see if she could act well enough and put her feelings aside to complete her missions.

"You need to cut ties with both him and your class," Sabine remind her.

"I know. Don't worry, it's not like it would be difficult. They are all so wrapped up in Lila's lies, that they practically abandoned me," Marinette said. The loss of her class had been hard (she know them for years after all), but as she watch as they pass up the opportunities that the Organization sent their ways in favor of Lila's empty promises, she decide it was for the best. (The fact that those opportunities may never come again for them heal her broken heart. They may never reach their dreams without the Organization's help.) Honestly, she was still trying to figure out how they can't see through her stories. Marinette laugh to herself at the mention of Lila and her clumsy attempts at manipulation and lying.

"Marinette, you do realize that not everyone undergoes the Informant training the Organization provides, don't you?" Sabine said, guessing correctly what her daughter was thinking. She and Tom had found Marinette laughing her head off after Lila's return. Lila's "manipulation" was nothing compared to what she or any other trainee Informant can do. In the days that follow, Marinette had been equal parts sad about her class's abandonment and amused at Lila's attempts to manipulate.

"Yes, but the fact she doesn't notice that the rest of the school thinks she is lying and snub her or just listening to her for fun is hilarious. Honestly does she really not notice that the other classes are wary of her and thinks she is a liar?"

The first rule that every Informant learns when it comes to spreading rumors is always to have a hint of truth in it so the majority would believe you. As long as you have the majority, you could eventually win over the minority. A fact drilled into every trainee is to always be aware of target area's feelings. You must ensure a majority opinion if you are to succeed.

Tom and Sabrina sigh. They can see why Marinette found it hilarious. The most important rule of getting the public's opinion and Lila had flaunt it. They couldn't reprimand her when they themselves learn that and had help drilled it into their daughter.

"Has Chloe got used to the ring?" Tom asks, changing the subject.

"Yes," Marinette confirm. In the last months, Chat Noir's behavior had worsened and the new Miraculous holders (all members of the Organization) had to pick up the slack. During the last month, the Organization had tracked the akuma butterflies to Agreste mansion. She had bought the possibility of Gabriel Agreste being Hawkmoth to Chat Noir, but he had flat out reject the possibility and ran off. She had set up cameras to watch the Agreste mansion and had a holder observing it at all possible times. On Sparrow's watch she had caught Gabriel turning into Hawkmoth. This was solid proof. However, when she tried to tell that to Chat Noir again, he had flat out reject it again and ran off. Her suspicions rise. She shows Master Fu the video of Hawkmoth transforming and he in turn told that Adrien was Chat Noir. That plummet her already low opinion of him. He had told her he would take the ring, but then another member of the Order had arrived, Mei Hua. She had been fully trained and had been away on a mission when the temple fall. She was furious at Fu's mistakes and insist that she would take over. She had used her Miraculous, the Lizard Miraculous to take the ring back in the middle of night. Then, she had given it to Chloe who had been the Bee Holder with a new costume and new name, Mellona. Soon Lady Noir can be seen running on Paris' rooftops alongside Ladybug.

The Miraculous Ladies were the most common-seen heroes in Paris. Once Chloe had joined her, Marinette had changed her outfit to symbolize the new change. Marinette now wears black leggings with black ankle boots. It was paired with a short red skirt with black polka dots. She wears a long red blouse with a high collar, making her look more mysterious. Chloe wears a long black dress that bears a heavy resemblance to an evening gown, yet still enabling her to move freely. The finishing touch was the fake cat ears and the veil she wears in place of a mask.

"Time to go to school," Sabine said.

"Good luck," Tom said, hoping Marinette's plan will succeed.

"Okay, bye," Marinette wave then walk off.

Once in the school yard she talks to a few members of other classes. Even since Lila had come, she been spending more time with them. It lets her create a wider information network and show off her talents. Chloe's limo pulls up and she walk out. She walks towards Marinette, joining her in her conversation. The bell ring and they walk inside together.

"Are you ready?" Chloe's eyes ask Marinette.

"Yes. You just do your part." Marinette indicated with a slight nod.

They sat through the lesson, minds more focused on their plan. After the bell ring, Marinette pack up and walk out. It takes effort to not race out. The familiar rush of adrenaline and nerves comfort her. She walks up to Minerva, (a new friend) and start talking about the akuma attack last night. She steers the topic to Lady Noir. Minerva praise Lady Noir for efficiency in the battle.

"She is so much effective than Chat Noir."

"I know right? She is so much focused on the job than Chat Noir was." Chloe chime in, her voice raising in her excitement (getting the crowd's attention.) Marinette smile grow just the slightest bit as she glances over at Adrien who look upset. She knows that he believes he was the true holder of the Cat Miraculous and as such was Ladybug's soulmate. She couldn't believe he was so foolish. What does he think life is, a fairy tale? Mei Hua had explained that the Miraculous and kwamis work best with a certain personality. The personalities are what cause the relationships between the holders. Some personalities just work better together, much like the kwamis.

"She is such a better partner for Ladybug," Marinette said, stroking the flames.

"Yeah," Aurora and Mirelle join the conversation. "The TV station is holding a contest to see who is more popular, Chat Noir or Lady Noir."

"Oh, I hope Lady Noir is in the lead," Marinette squeal. Voices agree with her.

"Well, we are not supposed to reveal anything, but Lady Noir is winning by a considerable margin." Aurora said.

"Of course, nothing is set in stone yet. The final results will occur tonight at 7pm." Mirelle quickly said.

"Lady Noir will win," Petunia, a girl on the fencing team said.

"How could she not with her abilities?"

"Chat Noir was better. He protects Ladybug better than Lady Noir ever did." Adrian protest, looking upset.

"Huh," Kagami snort. "Not based on what I have seen. He charges reckless into battle. He is always getting hit, leaving Ladybug to fight on her own." The growing crowd agrees.

"Personally, I like Lady Noir better. Lady Noir's design is so much beautiful and mysterious. I love to see her suit up close one day. I really want to know how she gets that rippling shadow effect on her skirt" Marinette swoons at the thought of the designs she can create with the technique. The crowd laughs.

"Speak just like an aspiring fashion designer."

"Of course, that is what you are interested in."

"I could get you a closer look at Lady Noir's dress," The crowd give out a silent groan at Lila's voice. Her stories were amusing, but not when they want to have a serious discussion among themselves.

"Oh, how?" Marinette raise an eyebrow.

"Lady Noir and I are best friends with Ladybug." Chloe look ready to strangle her with her bare hands. "We meet when she saves me from Mirror Shards." The crowd give another silent groan. Everyone knows that Ladybug and Lady Noir had arrive after the other Holders had started evacuating the area. They start fighting the akuma immediately leaving them no time to rescue anyone.

"When do she have time to save you?" Minerva asks. "she and Ladybug always fight the akuma as such as they get there. It is the other Holders' job to evacuate the civilians."

"Not to mention when would she have the time to make friends with you? She is always fighting alongside Ladybug." Freya a blonde girl points out.

"Well, I…" Lila stammer trying to come up with another lie.

"Just stop Lila," a quiet voice said. Everyone turns to the speaker, Marc. "We all know you are lying. Your stories are not consistent. Not to mention, a single search on Google will reveal the truth. We are tired of you butting into our conversations, conversations that are serious and use actual facts. We are tired of you trying to steal all the attention. And most of all, we are tired of you slandering Marinette!"

Alya rush to her friend's defense "Lila isn't lying. Marinette is. She is just jealous."

The crowd laughs. "Marinette jealous? Please?"

Kagami tries to maintain her composure, but fail "She help Adrien on his date with me, did you forget?"

"She bullies Lila, just because Lila had a crush on Adrien!" Alya protest.

The crowd's laughter only grows "please we hear the stories Lila tried to slander Marinette with. If we didn't already know she was lying, that would have tipped us off."

"Yeah most of the time she was with us when the "bullying" happens."

"Do you really believe her over Lila?" Alya ask in disbelief. Lila was such an amazing person. How could they not believe her?

"Of course, we do. We know Marinette for years. She has always help us. Besides why should we listen to a fake journalist?"

"A FAKE journalist?" Alya gasp.

"Yes. Remember the time you thought I was Ladybug just because I was wearing a costume?" Chloe point out.

"It was a honest mistake."

"I have blonde hair and a ponytail."

"Magic could have altered it."

"I was saved by Ladybug from Stoneheart on TV. Everyone saw it."

Alya had no rebuttal for that.

"Whatever Marinette tell you it isn't true," Lila protest.

"Marinette didn't tell us anything. We figure it out ourselves."

"Yeah, we're not stupid."

"A simple google search would tell you the truth."

Ms. Bustier's class look shocked. Then, they turn on Lila demanding the truth. Everyone else ignored them and went back to their discussion on Lady Noir.

"I am so glad that Lady Noir take over. She is a much better partner for Ladybug." Marinette said, stirring up the flames.

Everyone nodded. "Those two should be soulmates."

"Yeah, their teamwork is incredible. It's like they know what the other is thinking instantly.

"Well, of course they do. These two are best heroines after all" Chloe state firmly. "Come on Marinette, let's go. I want you to try the new dish that the hotel chef made. It tastes like nothing you never had or could afford." The last part was tacked on almost offhand. Marinette nod and keeping an eye on Adrien move towards her friend.

"Actually, Chloe can I speak to Marinette first?" Adrien asks.

"Why?" Chloe asks.

"It's private."

"Fine," Marinette said. Walking off, she hid her smile. Phase one complete.

"How could you said these things about Lady Noir? Adrien ask upset, as soon as they arrived in a secluded area in the courtyard.

"Because they are true. Her design is much more beautiful, and she is a far better hero and partner than Chat Noir ever was" Marinette said, a sweet smile on her face as opposed to the angry expression on Adrien

"Chat Noir work hard as a hero. Yet he had his Miraculous taken away. Don't you feel sorry for him?" Adrien push, obvious looking for sympathy.

Marinette shrug, her smile still as calm as ever "Considering how horrible he was doing these past few months, no. He wasn't using its power to protect Paris or Ladybug. It's only right for him to lose the ring."

"You have changed Marinette. You are so mean now." Adrien frown, these emerald eyes reminding her of a kicked puppy. She has more sympathy for the puppy. At least it had the excuse of being naïve because it was a child.

"Not mean, just able to see things from a different point of view and acting in ways that will benefit me and the people I cared about" Marinette said, a calm smile on her face. Inside she was seething. She had always been like this. The cold, cunning girl who would do anything for the people she loved was as much as a part of her as the sweet, caring girl she usually was. It was just usually really well hidden.

"And you think exposing Lila would benefit the class?" Adrien shout.

"I didn't expose her."

"Everyone in the school, besides our class KNEW she was lying. You and I were the only ones who know. And I never told anyone. It must have been you!

Marinette's smile just grows. Her bracelet had a device on it, disguise as a charm. Chloe had the matching one. With it they can send electrical impulses to each other. Chloe had just sent one, signaling she was in hearing range. With any luck they had hear what Adrien just said. If not…

"You and I may have the only ones who know that Lila was lying in our class. But that doesn't mean the other classes didn't know the truth They figured it out on their own. Her stories weren't that hard to disprove. A simple Google search would have told them the truth." Her voice grows slightly louder.

"Do you really think this is for the best?" Adrien plead.

"Whether it is the best or not is out of my control. You may have stop me from telling the truth but there are other ways for it to spread."

"You are being a bully," Adrien accuse.

Marinette smile grow sinister "No, I'm just stating my opinion and acting based on it. It seems to me like anyone who doesn't follow the high road and let people walk all over them is a bully in your eyes." Two electric impulse ran up her arm. They were in the sight of their schoolmates. Looking at Adrien, she saw he was angry. Just one more little push.

Putting on a sweet smile and lowering her voice so only he can hear, she whispers" This is why you lose the ring. You were a terrible excuse for a hero. Lady Noir is better for Ladybug and Paris. She is the Ladybug's true soulmate." She turns to leave. Adrien reach out to grab her. As soon she feels his hand on her shoulder, she tosses herself forward, hitting her head on the ground hard. The last thing she heard before her vison turn black was Chloe screaming "MARINETTE!"

A few minutes before:

"This is taking too long," Chloe exclaim. "Come on, I want to see what's taking them so long. She dragged Minerva off with her. The crowd follows. Marinette and Chloe's friendship were still new. Chloe had mellowed out a lot because of it. They want to make sure she doesn't revert back when she saw Marinette with her childhood crush. Little do they know that Chloe doesn't crush on him as hard as she makes it seems. It was part of pretending to be a pampered brat. She like Marinette thought he had no drive to accomplish his goals. Not very attractive, to someone who wants to take over for her father in politics.

They heard Adrien accuse Marinette "It must have been you!"

Marinette defend herself "You and I may have the only ones who know that Lila was lying in our class. But that doesn't mean the other classes didn't know the truth They figured it out on their own. Her stories weren't that hard to disprove. A simple Google search would have told them the truth." What? Adrien had known. They had thought only Marinette had known the truth in her class. Why hadn't Adrien come forward? They got their answer soon.

"Whether it is for the best or not is out of my control. You may have stop me from telling the truth but there are other ways for it to spread." Anger spread in the crowd. Chloe hides her smile. She had hated Adrien even since he abandon Marinette. She wants the entire school to see his true colors.

They turn the corner. Despite knowing it was fake and Marinette had orchestrated it, it was still a shock to see Marinette falling to the ground.

"MARINETTE" Chloe ran to her friend without thinking. She hurriedly pulls Marinette on to her lap. "Marinette, are you okay? What is wrong?" Marinette didn't wake up. "You, go get the nurse or call an ambulance!" She points to a random student who ran off. "What did you think you were doing Argeste? Why did you push Marinette?" She screams at Adrien, who look stunned. He couldn't believe that Marinette had been knocked unconscious.

"I-I didn't..." He tries to protest.

"That's bullshit! We all saw you!" Chloe yells. The crowd frown at Adrien and agree with Chloe.

"I just touch her. I didn't push her. She must have just tripped. She is clumsy after all."

Chloe growl "Even if she is clumsy, there is no way she could have been knocked unconscious. She has tripped before and fell down stairs, yet she was still fine except for some bruises and scrapes. But she tripped on flat ground and is unconscious. Something isn't right." The crowd murmur in agreement.

"She is right."

"I see Marinette fall the stairs before and hit her head. She was dizzy but still conscious."

"I know I have seen it too."

"Marinette usually only get a few bruises or scrapes when she falls on the ground."

"Wouldn't Adrien have the strength to do it?"

"He does fencing, and other sports to keep in shape. He must be stronger than he looks."

"Anger could also give you strength. Didn't he scream at Marinette for exposing Lila?"

"Someone who takes the side of a liar and let her spread lies against Marinette can most certainly push a person."

The nurse arrives, halting all conversion. She checks Marinette's head.

"Is Marinette okay?" Chloe ask anxiously.

"I think she has a slight concussion. I will need to take her to the infirmity and call her parents to come and get her." The crowd murmur in concern. "How did this happen? Marinette have fallen a lot of times before, but she has never been knocked unconscious."

"Adrien push her," Chloe point at Adrien.

"In that case, Mr. Argeste please come with me to the principal's office," Mr. Damocles said.

"What but I didn't push her!" Adrien protest.

"That is not what everyone saw." Mr. Damocles state firmly. He had gotten statements from several students, all of which said he push her.

"B-but…" Adrien tries to protest. If he gets in trouble, his father will pull him from school.

"There is also the matter of Ms. Rossi's lies" Mr. Damocles said sternly. He had received some documents from Chloe that show she was in Paris during the time she was supposedly traveling with her mother. Marinette had also provided proof of Lila's lies and behavior in class.

Adrien look to Chloe for help. "Chloe…" He plead.

Chloe slap him hard "Don't call me that. We aren't friends anymore. We haven't been friends since you let Lila spread her lies throughout the class and turn them against Marinette. We are most certainly not friends now that you hurt Marinette." She stands up to follow the nurse who was carrying Marinette to the nurse's offices. "I may have bully her and others for years, but at least I know where to draw the line. I never cause her any physical harm." With that she walks off, her head hold high.

The crowd walk off at Mr. Damocles' reminder that class was starting soon. They throw glares back at Adrien who follow Mr. Damocles to his office.

Chloe sit in class later that day. Marinette's parents had come to pick her up. Even though they know Marinette have been through worse in training, they were still worried. Chloe nibble a macaroon that Sabine had sneak her in the nurse's offices. Watching the class with sad faces, she smiles. _No one harm her friends and gets away with it no one. _

**Notes:**

** Marinette and Chloe are older in this fiction. I like it better than the idea of a twelve-year-old fighting battles (Founding out the ages on fandom freak me out. What were the producers thinking? In my eyes, Marinette was still a child.) Marinette and Chloe were 14 when they started the trial. Origin occur when they were 17. They are 18 now.**

**The Organization works underground gathering information and is global. They keep an eye on influential people to make sure they don't abuse their power to commit crimes and cover it up. They do let some of the lesser crimes slide by such as embezzling to an extent and using their influence to coerce people. They deal mainly with abuse and murder. They are not perfect. They know that there is some evil is necessary. (I believe that is no such thing as all good in the world. Some evil would always occur. The most that can be done is to limit it.) **

**The Organization is spilt into two parts, the Informants and the Assassins. The Assassins are a minority and usually work as Informants. They are the last resort for when someone would use their money to bride the judges or when a member betrays the Organization. Informants gather information through research and word of mouth. As a result, they are also very well trained physically to sneak into places to gather information. Marinette's clumsiness is part act as a way for her to learn to control her body and to make her seem harmless. They also influence public opinion as a way to bring down people. **

** Members usually start training at a young age from four to seven. This is how Chloe and Marinette became friends. They balance each other out. The training teaches them how to gather information from written sources and spoken sources. They learn how to validate the information. They also as previously mention also get physical training. There is a trial when they have do something they don't like starting from when they are twelve and end when they are sixteen. Chloe had to bully her best friend. Marinette had to pretend to be naive of how the world works (Marinette hates these who live in a fantasy world (unless you were a child, then you are excused because you don't know any better.) She knew Audrey for years and know that the world of fashion isn't as glamorous as it seems. It was vicious. Her parents and the Organization taught her from a young age how vicious the world could be. The part of her that is cold and cunning also drives her to hate these who believes that the world is like a fairy tale. To sum it up, she hates s ideals that by kissing and hugging everything will be perfect (that was also a part of her trial being in the class teach by her) and Adrien's ideals that everything will work out if you just show an evildoer kindness. During the length of the show, they also got a twist in the trial. Marinette had to pretend to fall in love with someone. Adrien and the umbrella give her the perfect excuse. She pretends to be too nervous to talk to him to avoid actually having to date him (As mentioned before she can't stand people who live in a fantasy world.) Chloe had to pretend to mature and grow out of being a spoiled brat. **

**All trainees are usually from families that have been part of the Organization for generations. Marinette's and Chloe's families are the same. Marinette's parents gather information from the customers who shop at their bakery in the form of conversations. Chloe's parents gather it from their clients (her mom) and from being in office (her dad and the mayor.) Members usually get paid by being successful in their careers. The bakery got a lot of positive publicity when it opened and support against anyone who tries to slander it. Audrey receive a lot of opportunities at the beginning of her career (being recommended to celebrities, internships.) Andre stay in office thanks to the Organization spreading good publicity around. The Informants usually found those who have the drive to work for what they want and will be successful. They befriend them and help them succeed in life. This way they could keep an eye on the higher circles, by talking to them.**

** Tikki knows when she caught Marinette reporting to the higher ups on her training trial. Marinette forbade her from telling anyone. (And as we all know thanks to Gabriel's abuse of Nooroo in Sandboy, kwamis can't go against their masters. Marinette still doesn't know about that power through. She just thinks that Tikki is keeping her promise.) Marinette's parents do know about her being Ladybug. They are more well trained than her, so it wasn't that hard to figure out.**

** Regarding Adrien as Chat Noir, Marinette had always take being a hero seriously. In her eyes, it was not all that different from being an Informant. Both jobs were about protecting the people. Chat Noir's unprofessionalism annoys her. She was on the verge of taking his ring herself as Master Fu won't. When she found out he was Chat Noir and added in his passive behavior towards Lila, let's just said it was a good thing she had so many pictures to take out her rage on. She had given Adrien a medicine to make him irritable, as a safety precaution. She hadn't intended to be knock unconscious. But she underestimated her own strength from being Ladybug and throw herself forward with too much force. Marinette usually would have just cut off ties in another way, one that doesn't require such a play. But she needs something dramatic to justify why she lost the crush. After all, since she was well-known for having a crush on him, she needs a good reason if asked. She was not putting her parent's bakery or her own future at risk when it was revealed he was Hawkmoth's son. As for the class, Chloe is protective of her friends and very revenge driven. Marinette cut off the relationship with the class because it was toxic to her.**

** The Lizard Miraculous allows the Holder to stick to walls and camouflage.**

**Marc is angry because Nathanial replaces him with Lila when she suggest that she could do better since she work with so many famous artists and is best friends with Ladybug. Beware the silent ones.**

**Soulmates here mean that they have a deep connection and work well together, like two halves of a whole. It isn't romantic. **


	2. Yang

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Adrien walk into the school courtyard, his model face on. As soon as everyone saw him, they snarl and drawn back. Whispers follow him.

"Look at him. I can't believe he is still allowed to come here."

"Why wasn't he put into jail or at least Juvie?"

"He should have suffered the same fate as Lila for helping his father."

"We should have known. The akuma attacks start after he transfer in. No wonder Ms. Bustier class keep getting akumatized."

He had tried to protest and defend himself in the first few days but that just made things worse. It had only turn then against him even more. It wasn't fair. He didn't know. He had tried to stop the akumatizations by keeping the peace in his class.

"Marinette was the only one who didn't get akumatized. She must have been so strong to be able to defend against him."

"Poor girl. It was a good thing she moved on from him when she did."

"I know. She is still scared through of falling in love again."

"Huh, if my first crush was the son of a villain who terrorized the city, I would be questioning my taste in men too."

Adrien clutch his fist. Marinette, Marinette, Marinette. Nowadays that was all anyone was praising when they weren't praising Ladybug and Lady Noir. It wasn't fair. Marinette was the one who was in the wrong for exposing Lila and nearly getting her akumatized again. He tried to get people to see that, but all they said was that Marinette did the right thing and really Lila was working with Hawkmoth. She would have been akumatized anyways. Better her than others.

_Audrey Bourgeois snarls at him. She had come to pick her daughter and new protégé up. She really did care for her daughter despite not showing it in public. Besides this way she can add salt to the wound for Gabriel Agreste. "So a liar's feelings was more important than your friends' feeling?"_

"_She could have been akumatized!" Adrien defends._

"_So could have your friends when the truth get out," Chloe said._

"_They wouldn't have found out if Marinette had told them,"_

"_So you want your friends to live a lie? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous" Audrey said before slamming the door to the limp._

_Marinette glared at him. Like she had any right to be angry. "The truth will always come out. This is why I want to expose her early. The longer they lived the illusion, the stronger the feelings of disappointment and betrayal when the truth comes out."_

"_But that was what you want wasn't it? To help your father make stronger akumas." Chloe continued. And with that she rolls up the car window. The car drives off._

_The crowd outside the school glare at him. His classmates rushing to ask if what Chloe had said was true._

"Can't you believe he accuse Marinette of being a bully when she was just trying to tell the truth?"

"Really, what happen?"

"Wait, you don't know? Oh, that's right you were sick the past week. So basically, what happens is that Lie-la was exposed."

"What did you mean exposed? Who on earth would be dumb enough to believe her wild tales?"

"Apparently Ms. Bustier's class. What happen was Marc calling her out for lying and slandering Marinette."

"That is what I don't get. How is Marinette the bully? Lila had been bullying her for months. Marinette was just defending herself."

"I know right! Anyway, what happen was Adrien yell at her about exposing her when he told her not to. He knew about Lie-la's lies and force Marinette to keep silent about it."

"He was taking that liar's side! The same person who was helping Hawkmoth. How could he?! If anything, he is the bully."

"That isn't even half of it. After he shout at her, Marinette tried to walk away from the conversation. But he pushed her and knock her unconscious."

"What is she okay? Marinette is always nice to everyone. She helped me when I was feeling sad several times. If not for her, I could have been akumatized too."

"She is fine. She took a day off, but she was fine on Monday. But now that you mention it, Marinette have helped several people calm down and cheer up. I wonder if that is why Adrien was helping Lila bully her. Were they trying to break her down, so she won't be able to help us? Was he trying to make it easier for us to be akumatized?"

The two girls share a look and glare at Adrien. Their classmates who were near them glare too. Now that they think about it, Marinette had always tried to cheer people up especially when Hawkmoth first start sending akumas. To think she was being bullied because of her efforts to help prevent akumatization …

Ironically what save Adrien from his schoolmate potential physical wrath was arrival of Marinette. Marinette and Chloe got out of the limo. Marinette was dressed differently today. She was wearing a red day dress that reaches her knees. A wide black ribbon with a ladybug ornament was tied around it. The top look exactly like Ladybug's suit. The skirt was covered with a layer of black mesh with circles cut out, a subtle hint at dots. It was paired with black flats. Chloe was wearing an off-shoulder black top with sequins. Her skirt had two layers. The bottom was black, and the top was a green see-through fabric. The green was cut in a similar fashion to Marinette's dress only it had cat-shaped holes in it.

The students crowd around them.

"Wow, Marinette that looks wonderful."

"It is a homage to Ladybug and Lady Noir, right?"

"Did you make it?"

"Can you make one for me too?"

Marinette laugh, "I design these when Lady Noir first appear. I wish I can make more, but with my internship, commissions and extra classes I don't have the time."

The crowd voice their understandings. Even since Ladybug had told everyone on live TV, that Marinette had covered for her absences in spite of its inconvenience to herself, the school had been giving Marinette extra classes to help her caught up and let her graduate on time. Usually they wouldn't so. But they made an exception for her. After all, how would it look if they hold Ladybug's friend back because she decided to help the heroine? Principal Damocles got several threatening letters and calls from Ladybug fans who didn't want Ladybug's friend to be hold back.

_Nadja was so excited. Marinette had organized an interview for her with the Miraculous Holders. Of course, there were a few conditions like no information about their identity or relationships. But she would take what she could get. Ladybug had already stopped by the previous night to confirm everything, all that was left was to wait for them to come._

_The roar of the crowd signals the entrance of the heroes. They walk in waving at the crowd, some more than the others. The five of them sit down on the couch. _

"_Welcome," Nadja greet. "We are so excited to have you here today."_

_Ladybug smile "We are glad to be here."_

"_Although after your last interview with the Miraculous Holders, we were skeptical if you were the best choice" Lady Noir snipe. Nadja's smile dim._

"_But Marinette assure us you were a good journalist and you always check your sources, so we are willing to give you a second chance," Ladybug smile at Nadja, who relax._

"_Well, yes. I suppose that does make you a better choice than that Ladyblogger girl," Lady Noir give her approval. Nadja could breathe again. _

"_Wait you know Marinette?" Nadja ask. She was surprised when Marinette approach her on doing an interview with Ladybug and her team. But the scoop was too great a temptation to resist._

"_Yes, I own her quite a great deal for helping me,"_

"_How did she help you?"_

"_As you know akuma attacks could happen anytime. It is no problem if I am alone at that time, but it is tricky when I am working. Although my job doesn't require me to interact to people face to face most of the time, I still need someone to be in my office working because I have to file updates at a certain interval and my coworkers will notice if I am gone for long. That is where Marinette comes in. She and I are similar in statue and she is quite intelligent. I teach her how to do some of the simpler parts of my job. Also I give her the Horse Miraculous to let her teleport to me when an akuma attack is happening. She comes in, locks the door, and gets to work. When I am done fighting, I return. She tells me what happen and then she returns." Ladybug sighs. "I feel so guilty for having her do this. She is missing so much of her classes and time with her friends to help me. No matter, how much she reassures me it was okay, she was just doing her part in fighting Hawkmoth I still feel back. Ladybug look like she was on the verge of tears. "She was even nice enough to bring me pastries from her parents' bakery after the fights. She is such a sweet girl."_

_Lady Noir mentally snort at Marinette praising herself._

"_That sounds like Marinette alright," Nadja agree. Why wasn't she surprised that her friends' daughter agrees to do this regardless of the inconvenient to her?_

"_That is why I agree to this show. I know Marinette have missed a lot of school and opportunities, but I want you to please give her another chance. She just wants to help me in fighting against Hawkmoth in any way she could."_

"_Don't worry," Nadja reassure "I am sure that her school and any company would be more than happy to give her another chance." The phone rang._

"_The mayor is on the line," Nadja said. The screen on the stage flick on. Mayor Bourgeois appears._

"_Don't worry Ladybug, I will personally ensure that Marinette would graduate on time. It is the least we could do for your friend." _

"_Thank you, Mayor Bourgeois." The screen flicks off._

"_How you meet Marinette?"_

"_I was running out of time and in rush to get back to work. I detransformed on her balcony right in front of her." _

_Nadja wince. "That's awful."_

"_It could have been worse. I could have detransformed before I get onto the balcony or in front of Hawkmoth" Everyone winces. Good point. "She bought me pastries and we started talking. I told her about the trouble being a superhero and juggling my normal life. One thing lead to another and eventually I give her the Horse miraculous to help me."_

"_Why did you or Marinette never tell anyone?"_

"_Well obviously it's because Ladybug didn't want Marinette to get hurt by Hawkmoth." Lady Noir snort. "Marinette didn't want the fame that come with being Ladybug's friends, unlike a certain Lie-la."_

"_I assume you are referring to Lila Rossi who was arrested for aiding Hawkmoth."_

"_Yes. She was a real pain, bullying Marinette just because she was smart enough to see through Lila's lies."_

"_Oh, I know," Nadja sigh. "Her parents told me. I did a little research and discover her lies."_

"_At least you did your research. That Alya just posted it on her blog without thinking. She even accuses Marinette of being jealous when Marinette told the truth."_

"_Why would she accuse Marinette of being jealous?"_

"_Because Marinette used to like Adrien Agreste. Emphasis on USED TO."_

"_Marinette was the first to fall out of love with him. I can't say I blame her. Here is a clip of my interview with her after Gabriel was arrested." _

_The screen flick on. Nadja and Marinette appear in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. "What do you think about Mr. Agreste being arrested for being Hawkmoth?" Nadja ask, holding a microphone out to Marinette._

"_I think that it is wonderful that he is arrested. Now Paris don't have to worry about akumaization every time they are having a bad day. I am also glad he was arrested before I start looking for companies to intern in. Just thinking if what would have happened if I interned at his company gives me nightmares." Marinette shiver. "He could have fire me just so I would have been akumaizted."_

"_I didn't consider that. I guess all the aspiring designers dodge a bullet. What do you think about Lila Rossi's arrest?"_

_Marinette mentally smile, but on the outside, she starts to tear up "I am so glad she is gone from school. She was telling lies at school about me bullying her just because I saw through the stories she was telling."_

_Nadja gasp "That's awful."_

_Marinette nod "My classmates start bullying me because of these lies. did nothing to stop them. I was lucky that the other classes weren't so gullible and help me."_

"_Just one more question. Do you believe Adrian Agreste help his father?"_

_Marinette's face grew thoughtful "honestly I have no idea. He is always so passive just letting people do what they want even when they hurt others like with Lila's lies. Of course, that could be because of how he was raised, but…" Marinette shrug. "I am biased because he gave me a concussion."_

"_What?" Everyone turns toward her in surprise._

" _A few days before Hawkmoth was arrested, one of the students in another class get fed up with Lila's lies because we were trying to have a serious discussion and she butted in with one of her stories. He called her out in front of everyone. Everyone else supported him. Ms. Bustier class turn against Lila. Adrien accuse me of exposing her and when I defend myself and tried to leave, he pushed me and cause me to get a concussion."_

"_So he was helping her spread lies," Nadja said. _

"_More like he was letting her. Personally, I think he is a spineless coward," Marinette gasps as the words come out of her mouth. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to call him that. I have been so tired these few days trying to catch up on my schoolwork and projects. I have to go." She races into the bakery, then peeks out. "The one good thing about Lila's lies and the concussion is I lost my crush on him before his father was revealed to be Hawkmoth. So at least I wasn't too upset when I found out."_

_Chloe walk into the video saying, "Who on earth would be dumb enough to still have a crush on the person who hurt them?"_

"_The same people who believe Lila's lies?" Marinette suggests. The two friends laugh._

_The clip ends. _

"_Marinette is too intelligent to have anything to do with Agreste," Lady Noir said._

_The interview then turns to other topics such as how the holders get their Miraculous (Ladybug handed them out) and how they felt about it. Then the question about Chat Noir occur._

"_Why was Chat Noir replaced? The common theory is that because he abandons battles because of Ladybug rejecting him, he was replaced."_

"_Correct," Sparrow said. "The Miraculous are meant to be used for the good of mankind, not for personal gain, like Hawkmoth and Mayura was."_

"_The Holders are expected to do their duties regardless of personal conflicts. These are for outside the mask," Naga said. "Chat Noir fail that and so he was replaced."_

"_A bit harsh, don't you think?" Nadja comment._

"_Not when it is human lives at stake. Would you continue to employ a firefighter who let his feelings get in the way of saving people?"_

_Nadja couldn't refute that._

"_What about his insistence that he and Ladybug were soulmates?"_

_The entire team snort or roll their eyes._

"_He is delusional," Lady Noir said. "The Miraculous work best with a certain type of personality. It is similar to how some people are naturally good at a certain subject without trying. Also, he wasn't the right Holder for the Cat Miraculous. He was just the best choice at the time."_

"_I see. Does having the wrong Holder affect the Miraculous?"_

"_Yes, the best example is with Hawkmoth and the Butterfly Miraculous. Normally the Butterfly Miraculous gives people power to help others. These people are called "Champions." But because Gabriel abuses it and use it to create akumas to hurt people, they weren't as powerful as they could be."_

"_The akumas weren't powerful?" Nadja and the audience look shocked._

"_Not compared to what the other Holders have been done in the past. One of the best example is Queen Elizabeth the first. She uses its power to defeat the Spanish Armada and to keep her hold on the throne. The Butterfly Miraculous inspires loyalty which she uses to bring her country to prosperity. Many of the most influential leaders have used the Butterfly Miraculous to fight battles for their countries."_

_Everyone looks stunned. To think the Miraculous play such a large role in history._

" _Not only that but a true Holder could create multiple Champions easily. He wouldn't have to gather power like for Heroes Day or manipulate events to create multiple akumas like Hawkmoth had to."_

_The conversation moves on to other topics. Finally, as the interview ended, Nadja asks about their plans for the future. Most of the Holders were staying in Paris to continue their work. Ladybug and Lady Noir through said they were leaving soon. Ladybug had got a wonderful opportunity abroad and now that she had done her duty to Paris, she was going to take it. Lady Noir said the same and was planning to reconnect with a family member._

Chloe smile "Don't worry. The Chevalier company is releasing them as part of Marinette's new line dedicated to Ladybug and Lady Noir."

The crowd cheers. Then the bell ring. Everyone races to class. Identical looks of distaste come over Chloe and Marinette's face as they enter their classroom. Ms. Bustier had been investigated after Marinette's accusation of bullying. Her teaching methods of lecturing the victims and letting the bully off anger the Education Broad especially since that wasn't healthy to the children especially with Hawkmoth around. She had been put on indefinite suspension and it was looking like she would be fired soon. Her class had been merged with Ms. Mendeleiev's much to both classes' dismay. In the classroom, the two classes were spilt in two. Each class sticks to their own side. Chloe and Marinette walk to join their classmates in Ms. Mendeleiev's class.

"Hey, girl. There is a seat right here," Alya eagerly point to the seat next to her.

No thanks," Marinette sniff elegantly, mimicking one of Chloe's haughty expressions. "I prefer to seat with my own class. " Alya's face fall. Marinette and Chloe had transfer to Ms. Mendeleiev's class the week after Lila's lies had been revealed.

"_Marinette, we're so sorry," class scream as they crowd around Marinette who was talking to Chloe._

_Chloe raises her eyebrow "for what?"_

"_For not believing you about Lila," Alya said. The class nods. _

"_That's it?" Chloe didn't look impressed and either did Marinette. The nearby students watch, knowing a good show was coming._

"_Well what else is there?" Alya asks._

_Kagami approaches "How about bullying her and isolating her?"_

"_We didn't mean to. We were being manipulated by Lila's lies." Nino protest._

"_She may have told you lies, but your actions were your own. Even if a teacher told you to bully and isolate a student, you still do it of your own free will. You have to take responsibility for it." Kagami counter._

"_Kagami calm down," the class look happy that Marinette was taking their side "There is no need for you to waste your breath on them."_

"_But Marinette…" Alix tries to protest._

_Marinette merely looks at them with cold, and calm eyes. "I prefer you don't address me as through you are my friends. Friendship is a give and take thing. I help you countless times. I listen to your complaints. I support you. But the one time I need that from you, I didn't get it. You take the word of a new student over someone you know for years."_

"_But…" Kim tries to cut in. Marinette hold up a hand silencing him._

"_You wrote off my feelings as just jealously. As through it was wrong for me to not be happy and helpful all the time. As through the only time when I am allowed to feel negative emotions are when it is about Adrien."_

"_Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous" Chloe said, tossing her ponytail and for once everyone agrees with her._

"_What you want was the easy way to your dreams. You want to believe her lies because they would have been a shortcut to achieve your dreams. I can't be friends with people like that. So, I prefer it from now on if you just don't talk to me from now on." She turns her back to them._

_Chloe snort "You know that is one of the reasons why I acted so mean. It prevents people from trying to take advantage of me and my connections."_

"_We weren't trying to take advantage of Marinette," Rose protests._

"_Seems like it to me now that I think about" Marinette frowns. She has never truly considered the rest of class friends. She was always the one giving. It wasn't like her friendship with Chloe and other members of the Organization. When she does help them, they make sure it is during her free time and they always help her in return. _

"_Marinette stop it. I thought you were better than this." Adrien said, walking up to them despite the glares from his classmate._

_Marinette snort, "Are your words supposed to mean something? You just sit by and let her lie and bully me, when you promise you have my back. The words of a hypocrite are worth nothing."_

_The crowd laughs. Even Kagami laugh, before hiding it behind a cough._

"_You have no right to be lecturing Marinette about being the better person Agreste. Someone who blames the victim has no right to tell anyone how they should act," Chloe said._

_The bell rang. Everyone got up to leave. Ms. Bustier's class thought they could continue the conversation in class and convince Marinette to forgive them. But Chloe and Marinette walk in the opposite direction._

"_Hey, you two are going in the wrong direction!" Alya call._

_ "No, we are not. Mom transfer me after what happen last week. I am in Ms._ _Mendeleiev's class now," Marinette throws back over her shoulder._

"_Honestly if we weren't graduating in two months, we would have already transfer schools." Chloe said as she and Marinette walk hand-in-hand to their new classroom._

The two friends sit their seats. Their classmates made room for them. Then they continue their talk. The topics were about the homework, future events and colleges. Then Ms. Mendeleiev came in and class started. After class ended, Marinette stay behind to talk about some extra work she was doing. As she walks out, she was grabbed and pulled into a corner. She barely managed to pull her fist back in time to avoid hitting Adrien in the face.

"What do you want Agreste?" She crosses her arms. Her body was tense, ready for a fight. She glances around. There was no one watching or any cameras. This was both good and bad. It was good because no one will witness if she acts out of the ordinary and reveals information she wasn't supposed to know. It was bad if Adrien tries to attack her. She knew from her studies that a desperate man would risk everything. Many Informants have fallen when a desperate target tries to stop them

"You have to help me!" Adrien said.

"With what?" She raises an eyebrow, her eyes cold.

"THIS! Everyone thinks I was working with my father to steal the Miraculous." He clutches his head. "Everyone is being so cruel to me. They are isolating and accusing me of things I didn't do."

Marinette's eyes didn't soften. Adrien was a sorry sight. But she knew what happened was that the rose-tinted glasses he worn had been destroyed in the most horrible way possible. For her, that was something that was long overdue. "Like your class did to me because of Lila's lies."

"Marinette, you can't still be mad about that," Adrien plead.

"I am. It has barely been a week yet. I haven't time to recover from months of bullying, which you let happen," She state coolly.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"No, but you still enable it when you could have stopped it. This makes you just as guilty." Marinette's stance was frigid.

"You are the same thing as me! You are letting me be bullied when you can stop it!" Adrien accuse, pointing at her.

"The difference is that I was bullied for trying to do the right thing. You are being bullied for something that actually occur."

"I didn't do it! I didn't help my father," He grabs her hand, desperate for her to believe him. Marinette didn't falter as she pulls her hand back. She was in what the Organization call the "Cold Zone." In the it, an Informant only sees the facts and don't let emotions cloud their mind or judgement.

"Can you prove it?" Marinette asks.

"What?" Adrien looks shocked.

"Can you prove you didn't know your father was Hawkmoth?" Marinette repeat slowly.

"No, you know I have no proof."

"Then, I can't help you," Marinette said with an air of finality. This was a waste of time.

"Yes, you can. You are Ladybug's friend. If you tell everyone, I didn't help my father they will listen to you."

"You want me to lie to people?!" Marinette snort. "Did the incident with Lila not teach you anything? I hate liars."

"It isn't lying. It is the truth" Adrien beg.

"Not to me or everyone else in Paris. I am still on the fence on whether you were helping your father or not. So far what I have seen supports the theory that you help your father. The way you let Lila lie, the fact you never rebel against your father, the way you didn't help Chloe become a better person and just enable her behavior. You enable bad behavior which causes negative emotions leading to akumas."

"You know I was Chat Noir. Surely that must prove my innocence." He had put two and two together when he learn Marinette was Ladybug's friend and realize Ladybug must have told her.

"So, I also know as do the rest of Paris that you abandoned Ladybug to fight on her own and was replaced by Lady Noir. You do realize that could been seen as helping Hawkmoth, right?"

"But…"

"You two were soulmates and she was just in denial," Marinette roll her eyes. She was so over that excuse. After dealing with him for two years, she now has a permanent hatred for the people who believe that love was that easy. You have to work for love to develop. It also has to be two ways and the truth about the people involved must accepted the other for who they are as a person. "That excuse won't hold up in public opinion especially since everyone already knows it's false. Now if you don't mind, Chloe is waiting for me." She turns to leave.

Adrien growl and grabs her arm. He asked nicely, since Marinette won't help him willingly "YOU WILL HELP ME OR I'LL…"

"What? Blackmail her? Attack her?" A new voice sounds.

Adrien turn in horror to see Chloe with her phone recording.

Marinette untangle herself from Adrien and walk to stand next to Chloe.

Chloe waves her phone. "Stay away from us Agreste or this goes viral. I don't think the fact Hawkmoth's son attacks Ladybug's friend would do you any good." The two friends walk off.

"DAMN IT" Adrien punch the wall. Now what? If Marinette won't help, he would have to find another way. But how? He will need magic to fix this. He pauses. Magic. The Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. If he could get them, he could use the wish to fix everything. A manic grin spread across his face."

**A few days later:**

Mater Fu look up as the door to his store slammed open.

"Where is the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous?" Adrien demand. "I need them to fix everything!"

Master Fu frown in disappointment. Mei Hua had been right. Adrien really wasn't worthy of being a Holder. He didn't know if he hadn't always been like that and he hadn't seen it or if it was from being Chat Noir. Either way it doesn't matter anymore. "There is nothing to be fixed. Hawkmoth is already caught. All the Miraculous have already been returned to the Miracle Box since there is no more need for them."

"Yes, there is! I need it to fix my life! Everyone hates me! My father is in prison! My mother is dead! My friends won't even look at me! Marinette won't help me, despite the fact she owns me! Everyone is praising her and Lady Noir when they are the one in the wrong! Lady Noir doesn't deserve the Cat Miraculous! I do! Ladybug and I are soulmates!"

"No, you are not the right Holder."

"What are you saying? You choose me!"

Master Fu glare at him sternly "And I was never fully trained. My judgment was skewed. I choose you and Ladybug based on the potential you two had to be Miraculous Holders. You two were the best choices at the time."

"So, I am the right Holder," Adrien look validated.

"No, you're not," Adrien's smile faded. "You may have the potential to be once, but that time is past. You let your selfishness and own desires cloud your judgement and put the lives of not only the other Holders at risk, but also innocent civilians. You force your own feelings and desires on Ladybug to the point that she was on the verge of quitting if I didn't at least let her choose another permanent Holder."

"But we are soulmates!" Adrien protest.

"No, you are not. The Miraculous doesn't indicate that the Holders are fated to be together. Many Holders have been family members. The Ladybug and Cat Miraculous Holders at time when the temple fall were twins and their teamwork was beyond what Ladybug and Lady Noir could do. Each Kwami work best with a certain personality. Likewise, so does the Holders." Fu sigh. "You had the greatest potential to be a Holder, you and Ladybug both. Ladybug live up to her potential. You didn't. Lady Noir didn't have the potential initially, but she developed it and use it to prove herself worthy as to be the Cat Miraculous Holder."

Adrien looks angry.

"If you want, I could pull a few strings, and have you left France to start your life over. I am afraid I can't do more for you."

"Yes, you can. You can tell me where the Miracle Box is." Adrien was determined to get the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous.

"I don't know where it is. A fully trained member of the Order of Guardians arrived during the last month. She has taken the Miracle Box into her protection. I have no idea where she hide it."

Adrien growl "You're useless." He slams the door shut. Fu sighs and just sip his tea. Mei Hua was a master of disguise and the best at protection spells during her time in the Temple. Her travels have only strengthened her abilities. Adrien would only be humiliated and depending on Mei Hua's mood at the time arrested. Mei Hua was rather fond of Marinette, Chloe and the other Holders. She didn't appreciate Adrien harness them as Chat Noir or after the battle with Hawkmoth. Also, Mei Hua have always been professional when she dons her miraculous and she expects that of all Holders. Adrien's behavior as Chat Noir didn't impress her.

Sure enough, a few days Nadja was reporting on Adrien being arrested for assaulting a Chinese woman who was shopping at the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"According to eyewitnesses, Adrien Agreste attack a woman demanding she hand over the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. He was stopped by the other customers. He is currently being escorted to prison. It is believed that he wants to continue his father's work and obtain the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous."

Master Fu facepalm. That woman wasn't even Mei Hua. Did Adrien attack the first Asian woman he saw in Marinette's parents' bakery? No matter, this chapter in the Miraculous History was done. All the Holders had returned their Miraculous and move forward with their lives. Master Fu smiles. They all had bright futures in front of them.

_Omake: Loss of Kagami's friendship_

(I couldn't fit this into the main story but want to write this. It occurs after Lila's lies are revealed, but before Hawkmoth is arrested. It happens on Monday after the confrontation between Marinette and her old class.)

Kagami easily landed a hit on Adrien. Adrien really wasn't up to form today. Through judging from the reactions of the other fencers, she can see why. They all glared at him and whisper between their hands.

As the practice ends and everyone pack up, the other fencers keep their distance from Adrien. She was the only one to talk to him. "Something on your mind Agreste?"

"It is Marinette," He said bitterly.

"What about her?"

"She is causing so much conflict, but everyone is praising her for it. I tried to keep the peace, and everyone is against me for it," He whines to her.

Kagami raise an eyebrow. Marinette's words come back to her. She had been close to Marinette who was whispering to Chloe as they were finding their seats "Just a spoiled brat who thinks everyone have to be nice to those who are mean to them and thinks he could do no wrong." Now looking at the boy who couldn't see his wrongs and the hurt he cause with his passiveness; she can't help but think they were true.

"Lila was helping Hawkmoth of course people are upset," She tries to get Adrien to see reason.

"But her lies weren't hurting anyone."

Kagami mentally groan "They were hurting Marinette. Your class was bullying her because of them." She holds up a hand to stop any protest. "Also, from what I heard, your classmates decline many internships and acceptations because of her lies." She remembers the pink-haired girl and the boy with pointy hair (Kim) moaning together about how they declined acceptations to some sport teams because Lila promise she could introduce them to bigger athlete stars. A small black-skinned boy was crying to a small floating robot about a missed scholarship and what are the chances he could still get it. The answer the robot give was zero.

"Still she doesn't have to be so cruel about it" Adrien insist.

"She has every right to be cruel," Kagami protect Marinette. It was in human nature to hold grudges. No matter how sweet someone was, they all have a breaking point.

"She should still be the better person and help," Adrien persist.

Kagami raise an eyebrow "I ensure you talking about the commissions your class ask her for during lunch."

"_Hey Marinette." Mylene greet. _

_Marinette said "What? I am busy. Can you come back another time?" She was showing Aurore and Mirelle some fabric samples. The two weathergirls were comparing the shades against their skin color."If you are going to convince me to be friends with you all again, then save it. I stand by my decision and I will never be friends with ant of you again."_

_Mylene wilt. "Not that. We need some costumes for the Spring Fling in a few weeks and we were hoping you make them." This was their plan. Work with Marinette on the clothes for a few weeks, worn her down and become friends again. Their plans don't factor in how much Marinette had changed._

"_Sorry, not possible. I am all booked until then," was Marinette's blunt reply._

"_What?" Mylene gap._

_Marinette sigh and pull out a planner "I have to finish Aurore's and Mirelle's outfits for a special on TV, a album cover for Jagged stone, a gown for Chloe and of course costumes for the Spring Fling for other people. I also have a few other side projects I want to complete. So, unless you are willing to pay double, the answer is no."_

"_Pay?" Ivan ask, having come up to them when he saw Mylene panicking. _

"_Yes, for the materials, design, and time I put into it," Marinette said, closing her planner and placing it in her bag._

"_But you never charge before," Mylene said._

"_That was before when we were friends and I haven't started focusing on my career and the big projects. Now that I am, I need commission money to buy the fabric and the other things like zippers, buttons, etc. You wouldn't believe how much some natural silks cause. My allowance can't cover it and I don't want to ask my parents for it."_

"_How much can silk cost?" Rose asks._

"_The samples that Aurore and Mirelle are holding, the cheapest is 20 euros for a meter."_

_Everyone listening to the conversation was shocked._

"_How could they afford that?" Kim asks. By now all of Ms. Bustier's class was surrounding Marinette's table._

"_We are not. The TV station is compensating Marinette for the materials. They are paying her with some TV coverage." Aurore said. "I like this color for my dress."" She hands over a sample. Mirelle was still deciding._

"_Can't we get a discount?" Rose pleads._

"_The only discounts I give are to my friends and that is usually just the cost of the materials. If I am booked, then even my friends won't be able to get a commission. Real friends through know better to demand that of me." The last line was a jab at how much they had ask/ demand things from her, even when she said she already had things to do. The class flinched._

_Mirelle decided on a sample. Marinette turn her full attention to Aurore and Mirelle and started showing them her sketches. Her former class was left forgotten, like they had forgot her._

"Marinette is still in the beginning stages of her career. She needs to develop a good reputation first and taking on free work won't help her when she is booked is a horrible idea, especially when she is already being paid for her other projects. I know for a fact she is stretching herself as it is." Kagami said.

"You are on Marinette's side too! I thought you were my friend!" Adrien accuses.

Looking at him, Kagami realize that to Adrien a friend was someone who always agrees with him regardless if he was right or wrong. Standing up, she said "You know how Marinette said she can't be friends with someone who use her. I can't be friends with someone doesn't know his wrongs. So, I guess we aren't friends anymore." She picks up her bag and walks away, leaving behind a stunned Adrien.

**Notes:**

**Basic timeline: Marinette got knocked out on Thursday. On Friday, the video of Lila taking the akuma in Chameleon was sent to the police. She was arrested and her diplomatic immunity waived. On Monday the confrontation with Ms. Bustier class occurs. On Wednesday, the Miraculous Team show the police their videos of Gabriel transforming. It took them two weeks to gather enough evidence as well as to find out who Mayura was. Then Gabriel left for a business trip. So, they keep the evidence safe because they don't know if Gabriel pay off members of the police to hide his secret. On Thursday, Gabriel and Nathalie was arrested in that airport. Gabriel tries to transform to defend himself and get away but was defend by the miraculous team who took the Butterfly Miraculous with them. The media had a field day. This chapter takes place on the Wednesday of next week.**

**Marinette's concussion was cured quickly in a few days thanks to the advanced medicine of the Organization and a little Miraculous magic by Mei Hua.**

**I got the idea for the confrontation with Master Fu from "Dark Squire in Paris "on Archive of our own.** **Adrien tries to get the Ladybug Miraculous to fix everything after his father is arrested.**

**The Lizard Miraculous also gains its wielder a long life thanks to its ability of regeneration. **

**Marinette and Chloe are going to New York with Audrey once they graduated.**

**Audrey is just bad with dates naturally and her workload doesn't help. She is a better mother here, sending texts and gifts and calling when she remembers later. **

**Marinette want to protect her family and identity, but need an excuse for missing school. So, she come up with the idea of being Ladybug's friend and covering for her. The bakery's business is booming. Marinette receives offer of jobs and internships from practically every fashion company in Paris.**

**Mei Hua left Paris to return to Asia after Chloe and Marinette graduated.**

**Marinette is showing more of her true personality or rather the cold and cunning part. She has no tolerance for these who don't work for their dreams and these who expects her to help them without giving something in exchange. **

**The Asian woman was an old friend of Marinette's parents and was telling them she finally got all the pieces of Miraculous set together. She was a jewelry designer and had just finished a line of jewelry based on the Miraculous. But Adrien thought she meant the actual Miraculous. She is fine through.**

**The price for the silk came from Amazon. **


End file.
